


Reunion

by Tobi_Sparks



Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lie Ren-centric, Light Angst, Mentioned Emerald Sustrai, Mentioned James Ironwood, Mentioned Ozpin (RWBY), Mentioned Penny Polendina, Not Beta Read, Scars, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), they finally use their words, this is so rushed I'm sorry, volume 8 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Sparks/pseuds/Tobi_Sparks
Summary: Ren getting back from the whale to find bedridden and scarred Nora.Set immediately after Volume 8 Episode 10(Not me being pressed we didn't get the reunion yet..)After Ironwood's ultimatum, Weiss takes Ren to her room, where he finds his best friend covered in bandages and struggling to stand up.The third part of my "Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts" series.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This will either be a very late prediction, a fix-it fic or just plain stupid. Either way, enjoy!

After Ironwood's message of doom, the energy went from happy reunion to anxiety and spite. There were a few seconds of silence before everyone started talking at once.

"Is he being serious?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We can't just hand over Penny."

"Mantle is in danger. What _can_ we do?"

The flood of colours was almost too much for Ren to handle. It almost felt like vertigo. "Okay! Everyone!" Jaune yelled over the onslaught of questions. "Let's calm down and think about this!" _Jaune. Always there to make my life easier. And he doesn't even know it._

A hand on his shoulder pulled Ren out of his thoughts. They all know how he feels about physical contact and never touch him without at least a warning, so when he turned to see Weiss holding onto him, he felt a gross twitch in his stomach. She was anxious. "We can discuss this all we want later, but first, Ren." She looked at him, "It's about Nora, she-"

"Miss Valkyrie, you shouldn't be getting up." 

Ren looked at Weiss, who looked right back at him. Then she beckoned him to follow her. Not even caring about the others anymore, Ren took off in a half-run after Weiss. He followed her into a room where they found a short man holding onto Ren's best friend by the elbows and keeping her upright.

"Nora!" Ren rushed towards her, and Nora moved away from the man and opened her arms. He grasped her in a tight but gentle hug. Ren had noticed the bandages on her arms. He could feel a mixture of relief, anxiety, happiness and... guilt? Coming off her. 

"Come on, Klein," He heard Weiss say, "Let's give them a minute." Footsteps, and then the door. Ren and Nora were alone together, and his eyes stung. "Nor-" before he could say anything else, Nora began to sob. "I'm so sorry." She cried, squeezing him tighter.

Ren was taken aback. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He reassured her, "I was the asshole." She pulled away, hiccupping. "I do!" Her eyes were glossy through the storm of colours. "I shouldn't have done what I did!" 

Ren thought back to Robyn Hill's victory party. To Nora pulling him in and pressing their lips together. He'd felt do off, so out of place in Atlas. But for that moment, right before everything went to hell, he felt calm. Safe. 

She stepped away from him. Looking down, she said, "Lately, I've felt as though we've been growing more and more apart. I've been so frustrated with you because I felt like you weren't listening to me!" Ren felt his heart clench. He's been so caught up in his head, he hadn't noticed Nora the way he used to.

"But thinking about it, maybe I'm the one who wasn't listening to you." Ren stepped closer to her, cupping her non-bandaged cheek with his palm. Blue eyes met pink, but Nora was still crying. "I've felt off since we started fighting." She said, "and talking to Blake and Weiss, I realized how codependent we are. Or I am."

 _Here it comes._ "Ren, I don't know who I am without you." 

_That makes two of us,_ he thought. Or maybe not. Ren was starting to feel more himself than ever. Their time apart now had taught him exactly who he is without Nora! Seems she wasn't so lucky.

"Then you'll have to figure it out." He said, finally. "We're never going to work if we're codependent." Ren leaned down, touching his forehead to hers. "And I want us to work."

Nora's cheeks turned pink, and Ren focused on all the small details he could see. Her pink eyeliner, sort of smudged. Her light sprinkle of orange freckles. The scars on the side of her face. He would have to ask what happened later.

"Nora, I love you. I love the real you, snd I'll give you all the space you need to find out exactly who that is." She smiled, her head tilting up slightly. Ren took this as an invitation to softly press his lips against hers.

She kissed him back. And there was only the two of them. And Penny. And Ironwood's ultimatum. And Emerald Sustrai. And Ozpin. And Atlas and Mantle. This wasn't gonna work.

He pulled away, " We have a problem. Did you see-" "Ironwood?" She interrupted, "Yes. We have to do something!" The look on Nora's face told him she was planning to fight. "But you're hurt!" She laughed at him. "Jaune's back, too, right? Besides, my bones just feel a little stiff, and I have a headache. I'll pop some aspirin and stretch. I'll be fine!" 

Ren could tell she was in more pain than she was letting on, but that's Nora. He'd tried to suppress her self-destructive tendencies in an attempt to protect her, but now that he knew it did more harm than good, he would just have to trust that she could take care of herself. He knew she could.

"Okay then."

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts really said "who the fuck is February"
> 
> If you want to suggest any RWBY fanfiction ideas yourself, go to my Tumblr @lierenprotectionsquad ;)


End file.
